Kwebbelkop
Jordi Maxim van den Bussche (born ), better known online as Kwebbelkop or Kwebbie, is a Dutch YouTuber known for his gaming videos. He also has a second channel, Kwebbelcop, for vlogs. Early Beginnings Even though Kwebbelkop's channel was created back in 2008, Jordi never really uploaded anything until May 3, 2011. After the first 9 videos uploaded between May and November from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there were actually no uploads until July of following year. According to Jordi's Draw My Life video it was apparently due to problems with receiving his new PC and then because of its broken parts. When Jordi realized that YouTube is the way to go, he started to upload daily from October 2012. From that time the channel was mainly about Minecraft and lots of different Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2 series. Once there was even a Prank Call Video. On his 18th birthday, June 1, 2013 he achieved 10 000 subscribers. Around this time he also graduated and started doing YouTube Full-Time. GTA 5 Era Releasing Grand Theft Auto V in September 2013, Kwebbelkop started focusing only for this series. For almost a year he rarely made a video from any other game. GTA V actually gave Kwebbelkop the perfect fan base for the future. GTA 5 Myths /w Hazardous Following success of similiar Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 series, one of the first GTA 5 creations was GTA V Myths, which was Kwebbelkop creating in cooperation with Swedish YouTuber Hazardous. Robust Team Later in 2013, Kwebbelkop, his friend Jelle van Vucht (a.k.a. Jelly) and Australian YouTuber Kodi Brown And his not really mentioned friend BJK BraJaaKrew created a YT team called Robust. The team played Grand Theft Auto Online races together. A few months later, ~Kodi Brown~@Kodi@ was replaced with British YouTuber Slogoman and his little brother Swagglicious. The name of the team has never really been used officially, however Kwebbelkop, Jelly and Slogoman still record videos together, but now not only from GTA 5. Solo videos Except the videos with Robust Team, Kwebbelkop has also been doing certain solo series from GTA 5 . The most known series is probably Hit a Stunt, ''where Jordi attempts to perform amazing stunts across the GTA 5 world and also plays with his friends Jelly, Slogoman, and _SABER. Other projects He made a game named ''Impossible Runner!, which was released on February 13, 2018 for Steam, iOS and Android. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: March 22, 2015 *2 million subscribers: August 9, 2015 *3 million subscribers: January 3, 2016 *4 million subscribers: April 24, 2016 *5 million subscribers: July 29, 2016 *6 million subscribers: December 24, 2016 *7 million subscribers: July 13, 2017 *8 million subscribers: March 8, 2018 *9 million subscribers: September 22, 2018 *10 million subscribers: February 16, 2019 *11 million subscribers: July 14, 2019 *12 million subscribers: February 18, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: March 22, 2016 *2 billion video views: January 10, 2017 *3 billion video views: February 18, 2018 *4 billion video views: April 30, 2019 Trivia * He has a sister named Lauren. * Kwebbelkop call his fans "KOPS". * His favorite color is Orange. (He said on his YouTube Video) * He is currently dating AzzyLand * His mom is called KwebbelMom and she does occasional vlogs on his Channel called Momvlogs * He is 186 cm / 6.1 feet tall (see 1:51 here) * In February 2017, He announced that his father had passed away from brain cancer. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views